


Stay With Me a Little Longer

by midnightninja14



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightninja14/pseuds/midnightninja14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Based on the 1x13 promo)</p><p>In which Alec clarifies that no, he does not in fact regret a single thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me a Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I wrote this because I wished that in the promo Alec would've answered that he didn't regret anything, and it got away from me a bit! Title comes from War of Hearts by Ruelle which is basically the Malec song now lol
> 
> The only slight angst is Maryse being rude af, like pls
> 
> Enjoy!

Magnus wasn’t certain what he had been expecting when he had decided to attend the wedding of Alexander Lightwood and Lydia Branwell. The two young Shadowhunters stood at the altar, making quite the lovely couple though Magnus knew for a fact that Alec would not be able to love Lydia in the way she deserved, even if she eventually came to care for him. The centuries-old warlock could only stand there after having brushed off Maryse’s protests, his attention solely on Alec.

And didn’t Alec make the most stunning sight, dressed in a trim suit of gold, dark hair styled just so and his lovely eyes trained on Magnus, wide in surprise. The warlock watched as after a moment of staring, Alec broke his gaze away and turned back to Lydia, the couple speaking in hushed tones; Lydia was smiling kindly while Alec’s features contorted in vague panic. Magnus tried to swallow down the hot flare of jealousy that bubbled as Lydia raised a hand to Alec’s neck, her thumb sweetly running over Alec’s cheek in a reassuring manner before her arm fell back to her side.

The warlock froze in place, observing as Alec moved so he was facing the crowd, Alec’s eyes sweeping over the people in the room before finally settling back on Magnus. The Shadowhunter didn’t look away, expression determined as he took a step forward, down from the altar and away from his bride-to-be. With a steady pace, unflinchingly he started walking towards Magnus, quieting his mother’s question with a low, demanding murmur, “ _Enough._ ”

(Magnus would be damned to admit that the tone had sent a shiver down his spine, the definite way Alec had so easily silenced his mother with one word, with that _voice_ was so _delightful_.)

When Magnus had finally decided to go to the wedding _\--one last chance, one final fight_ \--he hadn’t in his wildest dreams anticipated that Alec would stroll up to him, pull him closer by the lapels of his jacket and _kiss_ him in front of everyone present. All the warlock wanted to do was commit this moment--this feeling--to memory: the softness of Alexander’s lips and the warmth of his body, the way the kiss was passionate, eager, if not a bit inexperienced.

And Magnus loved every moment, unable to stop himself from chasing Alec’s lips as the Shadowhunter pulled back, both males breathing a little heavily as they gazed into each other’s eyes. The corners of his lips quirked up when Alec’s eyes shifted back down to his mouth, as though captivated before the taller male leaned back in to capture the warlock’s lips again.

He had lived for centuries, yet Magnus couldn’t pinpoint a time in which he had felt so on top of the world because of someone, dazzled as he pulled back to smile warmly up at Alec and murmur, “You never cease to amaze me, Alec.”

“Yeah… what’d I just do?” Alec whispered, breathlessly. Magnus could see the moment Alec’s body tightened with apprehension as he remembered their surroundings, and he wished he could somehow soothe the Shadowhunter, but alas.

They both were forced to face reality once more. Around them was silence, bewildering and stifling as all eyes trained on them. Alec’s gaze moved to where his parents were standing, expression only showing hints of his nerves and hesitation. The dark expression on Maryse’s face spoke volumes, her posture so stiff it was as though she were a statute--but then she moved, not gracing either of them with a word as she stormed out of the room, Robert quick to follow after her. And it was only because he was so close to Alec that Magnus was able to see the way his shoulders fell almost imperceptibly, the Shadowhunter’s eyes swirling with mixed emotions as he stared in the direction his parents had gone.

The warlock wanted nothing more than to make the somber expression disappear somehow, but he didn’t have a chance to try, as Alec’s countenance cleared when his little sister strolled up to them with a soft smile. “Alec, I am so proud of you.”

The way Alec brightened at Isabelle’s words, the shy smile that lit up his features and the way his eyes seemed to shine at the loving praise--Magnus wished his magic could somehow make it so that Alec always looked like that--so _free_ and happy.

He wanted to give Alexander the entire world.

 

* * *

 

“I’m so glad we got away from that crowd, and all those people. So intense…” Alec was pacing, fidgeting with his cuffs, breathing as though he couldn’t quite get enough air--yet he couldn’t recall a time in which he had felt so… _liberated_ , so unchained.

Magnus wouldn’t-- _couldn’t_ stop smiling, and Alec didn’t think he’d mind if Magnus looked that way forever, the warm expression on the warlock’s face making his heart race, his lips tingling as he recalled what had happened only moments before. They had _kissed_ ; it had been amazing, and Magnus was looking at him as though he’d somehow given him the entire world.

( _How odd_ , Alec mused, since it felt to him as though _Magnus_ was the one who had given him everything and more.)

“I have to hand it to you, Alexander... You certainly know how to make a statement.” The elated smile Magnus got in response for his comment was something he wanted to have a picture of always, wondering when the last time was a real smile had graced Alec’s lips as it was doing now. Magnus frowned as the expression quickly disappeared when Alec turned to the footsteps sounding from behind them; the warlock hated the way Alec’s face had fallen, tension leaking back into the Shadowhunter’s shoulders as he faced his parents while Magnus moved off to the side to give them a little privacy. (But still close enough so that he could hear everything, and intervene if things perhaps got too heated--he was _with_ Alexander, would support him with all he had.)

Maryse’s voice was low, carefully controlled as she glared up at her son. “What have you done, Alec? To us, this family?”

“This isn’t about _you_ \--” Alec was stiff, he spoke quietly but his mother cut him off before he could continue.

“Of course it is! You are either being selfish or _naive_.” And what if he was being selfish? The eldest Lightwood had done everything in his life for his family, so why shouldn't he be allowed to choose his own happiness for once? Alec only wished he was brave enough to actually admit that to his mother. “This wedding was your plan from the start and now you have _humiliated_ us in front of the most respected members of the Clave. ...I don’t even recognize you anymore.”

Alec tried so desperately to brush off his mother’s harsh words, but the sting was hard to ignore--the disapproval in her steely gaze, the contained fury that was because of him, _about_ him. He didn't think she would ever forgive him. Tried to drown the doubts he had about her still loving him after all of this as he finally retorted, “I’m the same person I’ve always been. ...Now everything’s just out in the open.”

He wondered if that was _disgust_ that flickered over her features as she glanced towards where Magnus was standing, and disbelievingly whispered, “...And all for a _Downworlder_.”

Alec didn’t even get the chance to argue, shock stealing the words from his lips; he was left watching her as she turned her back on him and walked away, breath leaving him in a silent exhale. Before he could even consider going after his mother, thinking about what he could say to her because Magnus was so much _more_ than just a _Downworlder_ and there wasn’t anything wrong with Downworlders in the first place--!

His father stepped forward, holding out a placating hand, asking Alec to give his mother some time. Robert’s soft words, his careful inquiries about the relationship, the reassuring way he had squeezed Alec’s arm before leaving to find Maryse was all almost enough to give Alec some faith that perhaps both of his parents, or at the very least his father, would forgive him someday. That maybe… at least his father might _accept_ him.

But that fragile hope did nothing to soften the blow of his mother’s cold words--of her suffocating _disappointment_.

 

* * *

 

“...You don't regret it, do you?” Magnus couldn’t help but ask, the anxiety clawing away at his chest as he finally voiced the biggest concern he had had since the kiss. The two of them had stopped in the middle of an empty hallway for a moment alone; the warlock waited nervously for Alec’s words, keeping his expression one of calm though his eyes betrayed him.

Alec let out a weary sigh, “Everything happened so fast. I didn’t have time to think. I just want to make sure Lydia is okay. I owe her so much.”

“ _We_ owe her. What she did was nothing short of heroic.” Seeing the way Alec’s gaze had gone downcast, the conflict clear in his eyes, Magnus was quick to add, “Hey, look… maybe we can slow things down. Why don’t we start with that date you owe me?”

Magnus felt relieved as a small, almost shy smile curved along the Shadowhunter’s lips, “...Yeah. Let’s do that.”

“Great.” The warlock grinned, nodding to Alec and moving to start walking ahead of him when hesitant fingers wrapping around his wrist stopped him. Magnus turned back to Alec with an arched eyebrow, his expression questioning as Alec suddenly seemed at a loss for words.

“S-Sorry, I…” Alec’s gaze flickered down to Magnus’s lips before a pink tint started to blossom high on his cheeks. The Shadowhunter cleared his throat, letting go of Magnus’s wrist as he avoided the warlock’s knowing eyes. “I just… I don’t regret it. I realized I didn’t make that clear; I’m sorry. ...Unless you do?”

“Not in the slightest!” Magnus chuckled, hesitating only for a moment before he reached out to squeeze Alec’s hand. He couldn’t resist the urge to tease the boy however, “I’m certain that moment was worthy of having stories or poems written about it, seeing as how it was so terribly romantic. It’s not every day that a Shadowhunter kisses the High Warlock of Brooklyn during his own wedding.”

“ _Magnus_ …” The blush on Alec’s cheeks only darkened, and Magnus noted with a smirk the way the Shadowhunter’s pretty eyes had once more fallen to stare at his lips at the mention of the kiss. Alec looked bashful as he met Magnus’s eyes again, “I just--seeing you standing there, it was like… everything became so _clear_. You told me before that I should follow my heart, so I… I followed it to you.”

“Oh,  Alexander,” Magnus felt his chest warm at the words, unable to keep the smile off of his face. “You’re making it incredibly hard to _not_ kiss you again.”

The corners of Alec’s lips quirked upwards, and he let out an amused huff of breath, “...Then what are you waiting for?”

Magnus laughed at that, leaning up as Alec moved down so their lips could meet, and he let out a pleased sigh into the kiss; both of them were still smiling, Magnus’s hands were gentle as he cradled Alec’s cheeks while Alec’s hands rested on Magnus’s waist.

And for a moment, they forgot about the outside world. Forgot about the problems they still had to deal with, the threats in their midst, the unknowns of the future. No disappointment, no anxiety, nothing but contentment and clarity in this world that was only them together.

**Author's Note:**

> MAN these stupid nerds, so stupidly cute, grosssss 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! :) Feel free to let me know what you thought!
> 
> my [tumblr](http://midnightninja14.tumblr.com)!


End file.
